


the hospital job

by ElasticElla



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (are due to knowledge gap), Alternate Canon, Consent Issues, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:25:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deucalion sends Kali to work at the hospital with Melissa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the hospital job

**Author's Note:**

> for 25. working together & #b1943c?

Kali wasn't a fan of the long con. Sure, manipulation _could_ be more effective than threatening certain death upon friends and relatives- but at what cost? Four. Months. _Four months_ of Kali dealing with the incompetence of Beacon Hills hospital, four months of playing nice and not killing everything in her way. 

At least her mark, Melissa McCall, is gorgeous. 

.

It takes three months to get Melissa on her back, three months of hurried flirtations between disasters and dates- most of which were interrupted by some creature or other wrecking havoc somewhere and Melissa getting called back to the hospital. (If Kali happens to start killing vampires and witches, it's only because she wants to get laid dammit. It has nothing to do with the potential safety of the true alpha's mother.)

Three and a half months, and Kali wants to try something new. There shouldn't be any supernatural attacks, not today at least, she spent way too much of last night playing vigilante werewolf for it not to work. And today's been a pretty slow Thursday, and Thursday means she has the same break as Melissa. 

“Mel!” Kali exclaims, and Melissa looks up guiltily from a report. “I know you have a break now.” 

“But I just-”

“Nope,” Kali says, plucking the report from her fingers. “It'll be here in fifteen minutes. C'mon, I want to show you something.” 

“Fine,” Melissa says, getting up and stretching, cracking her fingers and rolling her head. “I have been sitting for a while.” 

“Mhmm.” 

“And what could you possibly show me I haven't already seen newbie?” Melissa teasingly asks as Kali pulls her into an abandoned room.

Melissa laughs as she hops up on the old gurney with broken wheels. “This room isn't really haunted. Did one of the doctors say it was?”

“No,” Kali says, lock clicking behind her. “I thought we could relieve some stress, stretch a bit.”

Melissa's eyes go wide as she catches Kali's meaning, and by then Kali's standing between her legs, thumbs stroking down her jaw. 

“We- no- we _can't_.” 

“Why not?” Kali asks, moving closer still, only tiny heated centimeters between them. 

“We'll get caught! We're at work, just wait five hours-”

Kali lays kisses on her neck like an offering, teasing with the slightest amount of teeth. Melissa gasps when Kali's right hand slips up the back of her scrubs, and she pulls Kali up, kissing her hurriedly. Melissa's fingers hold Kali tight, and Kali fights back a smug smile that will surely put an end to this. 

“Are you sure?” Kali asks when they break for air, the very image of a concerned and horny girlfriend. 

Melissa lets out an annoyed sound that might be a growl, that goes straight to Kali's groin. 

“Very,” Melissa says, grabbing one of Kali's hands and pulling it into her pants, rocking their knuckles against distinctively wet cotton. It's a pleasing feeling, a little _too_ pleasing if Kali's being honest with herself. Melissa is just a mark, she repeats to herself, pushing up her top. Just a mark, and this was all just a part of her evil plan, and sex at work is definitely necessary for gaining Melissa's complete trust.


End file.
